


Best Birthday Ever!

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: It’s Dean’s birthday and the reader has something super special planned.





	Best Birthday Ever!

You tug down a little on the high waisted cheerleading skirt that you bought online and look yourself over in the full-length mirror on the bathroom wall. It’s Deans birthday and you’ve decided to give him the perfect present. You’re wearing a tight red and black mini cheer skirt and a matching top that shows just a sliver of tummy. You bite your lip and shake out your hair. You must admit you look hot the uniform fits you like a glove and hugs to all your curves perfectly. Deans gonna lose it when he sees you.

You pick up your phone connecting to the Bluetooth speaker in the motel room beside the bed and turn on Cherry Pie one of Deans favorite songs. You pick up your pom poms and give yourself a quick mental pep talk before opening the bathroom door. You step out of the room and see Dean in the same spot you left him in 10 minutes ago when you told him you were going to take a shower. Except now he’s looking up from the speaker to the door trying to figure out what’s going on when he spots you in your uniform. His mouth drops open and you smile a little before starting the dance routine you’d been practicing.

You hold your pom poms to your chest shaking them while you sway your hips side to side. As the music changes, you throw your arms out on either side of your hips and jump your legs forming a slight V as you come down from the jump. You move your arms side to side across your chest then bend over at the waist forwards tossing your hair forwards. You come back up fast turning around and throwing a look over your shoulder to Dean.

You swing your hips and wink at him before spinning back around and arching your back. You bend forwards again this time coming up slower using the pom poms to toss your hair back. You do a high kick and you hear Dean gasp. You smirk knowing he’s realized you’re not wearing any underwear.

When the song ends you wave the pom poms over your head and look at Dean. You wait for some kind of reaction smiling innocently at him. When you get none you worry you’ve broken him and wouldn’t that be a shame you’ve got so much more planned.

“Uh, Dean?” You ask and that seems to break him out of his trance because he’s on you before you can even get another word in. His lips are smashed against yours in an instant and you moan into the kiss. His hands are tugging at your skirt when you push him back a little. Remembering you have plans you pull away from the kiss smiling at him.

“Nope not yet, big guy,” you say lightly nudging him back to the bed. You let him sit on the edge before dropping to your knees in front of him. You hear him curse lightly above you when you unbuckle his jeans. You pull his hard cock from his boxers. Your tongue darts out to lick softly at the slit and you moan at the taste of precum you find there. His fingers push lightly in your hair not pushing just holding. You wrap your hand around the base of his cock and suck on the head. You relax your throat and slide down to the base of his cock your lips reaching your fingers. When you’ve got him right on the edge he tugs at your hair and pulls you up into his lap.

His tongue enters your mouth and you fist his cock positioning him right up against your center. Panting hard you slide down his cock. He pulls his shirt off his head and pulls you close to his chest. You slide slowly up and down his cock teasing him. He groans and picks you up easily not taking you off his cock and pushes you onto your back on the bed.

He thrusts into you hard and fast bringing you right up to the edge. His lips brush against yours as you moan into his mouth. You’re sweating profusely because you’re still wearing that damn uniform. Dean cups your breast through the top and you reach down between your bodies to rub at your clit. He bites your ear as you cum hard your head thrown back against the mattress. Dean fucks you through it his hips stuttering as he cums inside you.

“Happy birthday, baby,” you sigh softly turning over to face Dean.

“Best birthday ever!” He says and you bury your face in chest laughing softly.


End file.
